Childish Phobia
by Emily the Strange09
Summary: McCoyXOC, Spending the night in the Sickbay, Emilee awakens afraid.


Resting upon the bio-bed, I sighed slightly creeped out at the surrounding darkness. I always hated being in the dark; the noises, the shapes, and the movements. Being on a ship you would think that I was used to it, but back in my quarters the light was always on – no matter how slight. I should of out grown this childish phobia long ago, for goodness sakes I'm twenty-two not six!

Sitting up quietly, I tied my hair up, and stood up. As soon as I stood, I panicked. How am I going to get out of here? I'm petrified and can't even tell where I came from. Covering my mouth as a shout started to form. 'No I have to think rationally, if I were to scream I would awaken the other patients.' But in the back of my mind I knew the only other person even near the sickbay was Dr. McCoy. 'Perhaps if I scream he'll turn on a light? No, if I were to tell another person the whole ship is bon to know soon.'

Stifling a yelp, I somehow managed to get to a door, by manage I meant hit my foot on it very hard. I wanted to laugh so loud, but was content to wait until I made it back to my quarters.

I opened the door with a smile on my face, but it soon turned to a frown. For I was not standing in the brightly lit hallway, but an almost darker room. Turing to leave the room, I noticed that the door had closed, and would not open.

Panic set in, sliding to the floor, I tried to keep my breathing calm. But it wouldn't work. Rocking back and forth slightly, I almost didn't hear the slight cursing as well as the creak of a chair. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"What in the hell…" the man started to say, but as I started to tremble he calmed down. "Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down next to me.

I started to shake my head when I realized that he wouldn't be able to see. "No…" I muttered crying into my hands.

I heard the man- Dr. McCoy- grumble under his breath. "Well is there something I can get you?" he asked.

"Yes… light…" I answered in a near whisper, as I felt him start to stand I panicked. I curled up into a ball and shrieked. Having heard me he sat back down and gathered me into his cheat.

I knew I was making a fool of myself, but even if wanted to move, I wouldn't. I felt safe, snuggled up to his blue medical shirt. My tears –don't know when that started- slowly began to stop.

At first Dr. McCoy was hesitant to continue to hold me, but soon he started rocking and running his hand up and down my back.

"Emilee..." Dr. McCoy muttered an hour or so later, "if you want light you need to let me stand up." He got no response. Nudging the body cuddled up to him, he realized that she had finally fallen asleep. Weighing the possibility of him getting caught in the halls at such a late hour, carrying an unconscious person.

He realized that he didn't give a dam, 'so what if the idiotic crew thinks things.' It's not as if he could just go place her back on the bio-bed, he seen how well that worked out. Rolling his eyes, he scooped the young women up, carrying her like a precious bride.

'Bride?' he snorted, 'yeah cause marriage works out so well.' With another roll of his eyes, he slowly but certainly began his trek to her room.

After finally getting her dam stubborn door open he laid her down on her bed, making sure to have covered her with a blanket, he turned to leave.

As he neared the door he heard her move around, thinking she was just getting comfortable he continued on his way out.

But the next thing he heard made his heart drop, she had silently started to cry. Feeling a horrible pain in his chest he turned to face her. She was tossing and turning horribly, her crying made it sound as if she was in great pain.

He thought as he lay down next to her, 'a normal man would of just turned the dam light on and left.' But as he felt her cuddle up to him and her crying nearly stopped, he looked down at her peaceful face, 'perhaps I'm not as normal as I thought.'

Waking up in the morning I realized that the room was dark. Wait… dark? I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. Looking down I saw a blue clad arm lying on my waist, before I could figure out what was going on my bed shifted. I found myself staring into beautiful hazel eyes, eyes full of worry. "Are you alright?" he asked in the most care filled voice that I've ever heard from the supposed cantankerous Doctor use.

I tried to look elsewhere but his eyes had captivated mine. "I'm… I'm afraid of the dark." The taunting sneers I was so sure would come, never did. Instead he looked even more worried than before.

Leaning closer to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. "Well, if that's the case…" I looked in his eyes, my breathing became difficult. "Then, I Dr. Leonard McCoy will have to make sure that you are never alone in the dark." Uncertainty most of been written –along with confusion- all over my face.

As if his next action would answer all of my questions he kissed me. Neither a peck nor an uncomfortable one. It seemed –to me- to be the perfect kiss, a kiss that made me feel safe.

"Emilee, I promise to protect you from this invisible foe of yours. I…"

Before he could continue to confirm me of this. I leaned up causing him to lose his train of thought. "You truly are a southern gentleman. Thank you." I kissed him hoping that what he said was true. That he wouldn't leave me stranded in the dark, in more ways than one.


End file.
